Ivysaur
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Ivysaur (SSBB) y Ivysaur (SSBU). Ivysaur (''フシギソウ Fushigisō'' en japonés) es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a la serie de videojuegos Pokémon. Es uno de los Pokémon del Entrenador Pokémon. En los videojuegos y en el anime es un Pokémon de tipo Planta/Veneno introducido en la Primera generación. Descripción de la criatura [[Archivo:Artwork de Ivysaur en Pokémon Verde.png|thumb|left|Diseño de Ivysaur en Pokémon Verde.]] Ivysaur es el Pokémon n° 002 según la Pokédex nacional y el n° 227 según la PokeDex de Johto en la segunda Generación. En los juegos Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver es el n° 232 por la expansión de la PokéDex. Bulbasaur evoluciona al nivel 16 para ser un Ivysaur y este último evoluciona a Venusaur al nivel 32. Suele ser un Pokémon agresivo antes de ser capturado, pero luego se va acostumbrando a la situación y se convierte en un Pokémon muy leal a su entrenador. La mayor característica de este Pokémon es el gran bulbo que crece en su espalda. Ivysaur requiere estar casi todo el tiempo expuesto a la luz solar para que el bulbo florezca y así poder evolucionar a Venusaur. Se dice que si este Pokémon anda mucho tiempo bajo el sol significa que el bulbo está por florecer. Desprende un agradable aroma de su bulbo, el cual le gusta mucho a otros Pokémon o personas. Al ser su bulbo más grande, sus patas traseras se fortalecen para aguantar su peso. Este Pokémon puede habitar en praderas, fuentes de agua dulce y bosques. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Es uno de los Pokémon del Entrenador Pokémon. Conoce Hoja afilada, Látigo cepa y Recurrente. Usa ataques referentes a la serie Pokemón usando el bulbo de su espalda y sus lianas, en sus ataques smash, usa sus lianas para impulsar su cuerpo y para atacar a su alrededor. Cuando su Smash Final, Remate Triple, es ejecutado, Ivysaur usará Rayo Solar. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :IVYSAUR :Un Pokémon Semilla, evolución de BULBASAUR. El peso del bulbo que carga a sus espaldas ha fortalecido sus extremidades y su cadera. Si el capullo crece demasiado, llega un momento en el que no puede mantenerse sobre dos patas. Al alcanzar un determinado nivel, el bulbo se transforma en una flor de grandes pétalos y evoluciona a VENASAUR. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Ivysaur :A Seed Pokémon that is the evolved form of Bulbasaur. It has a flower bulb on its back, the weight of which has made it develop strong legs and hips. If the blossom gets too big, the Pokémon can't stand on two legs alone. At a certain level, it evolves into Venusaur. When this happens, the bulb absorbs nutrients and blossoms into a large-petaled flower. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''GBC: Pokémon Gold/Sliver'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Ivysaur solo aparece como un trofeo en este juego. Descripcion del trofeo right|90px :Ivysaur :Ver cómo tu Pokémon inicial evoluciona por primera vez es una experiencia inolvidable. Así, muchos Entrenadores ven a Bulbasaur convertirse en Ivysaur. Al principio cuesta decir adiós al pequeño y adorable Bulbasaur, ¡pero antes de que te des cuenta de te despedirás de Ivysaur para recibir al desarrollado Venusaur! :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Pokémon Azul'' (10/1999) :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja'' (10/2004) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Ivysaur regresa en esta entrega junto al Entrenador Pokémon, Charizard y Squirtle, algo revelado durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. En esta ocasión, su diseño porta un toque más caricaturesco, haciendo que recuerde al estílo artístico presente en la primera generación de juegos de Pokémon. Ivysaur aparenta haber mejorado considerablemente como luchador ya que, aunque varios de sus movimientos son los mismos que en su aparición anterior, estos ahora causan más daño y tienen más alcance. Ivysaur también se beneficia de los cambios hechos a las mecánicas de juego, ya que le dan una mayor posibilidad de recuperarse. Notas Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Personajes removidos Categoría:Veteranos